


Taste test

by Queerdinary



Series: Established Vignettes [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Food Kink, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerdinary/pseuds/Queerdinary
Summary: after a night of demon slaying, Seven plots something special. Takes place right after "expressing gratitude"





	Taste test

 Kathryn yawned, belting her bathrobe.She hardly remembered taking it off, after Seven had lead her back to bed last night. She had been so sweet and comforting and kind. You don’t deserve her. Katheryn had certainly felt that way last night. _Crying like a fool about things you cant change, and choices you'll have to make_. Kathryn and had been generous too in showing Seven just how much she appreciated her. Kathryn pushed up off the bed, stepped into her slippers, and followed the sounds- something grinding?- from her bedroom, into her living quarters.   


_Oh.._

It still made her heart clench to see Seven in the mornings.It was like a rare treat. Her back was to the door, her hair a tousled mess, half up, and wearing only an old fleet t-shirt of Kathryn's that was just this side of too short.

 

“Good morning,” Kathryn wiped at her eyes and said sleepily,” Whaddare you doin?”

 

Seven turned her head from where she stood at the kitchenette. She frowned slightly,” I had not meant to wake you yet.Did you have sufficient rest?”

 

Kathryn padded from the doorframe to her seat at the table, “ Slept fine, didn’t wake me..” She yawned again into the sleeve of her robe.

 

Seven’s mouth tilted up as she turned back to her task, “Doubtful… I was 'making a racket'.” _Christ, I love her smile_. It was a sweet thing to wake up to.

Kathryn tried to peer past her to the counter. She thought she heard a mechanical click,and now the sound of boiling. She rolled her shoulders stretching, and then glanced briefly at the set table, a formality she didn’t usually bother taking.

“Is that the only thing you were making Seven?”

Seven  turned round, spreading her arms out to conceal her work space as she did so. She leaned back on her hands, her ankles neatly crossed. “Yes.”  


Kathryn raised her eyebrows. “Who’s doubtful now?”

“I am only being precise. I was not ‘making anything.’ ”

A faint alarm went off in her head, the one especially attuned to when Seven was beginning to plot.“Then what were you doing?”

  
Something hissed behind Seven, and a warm, rich smell rolled into the room. The smell made Kathryn’s eyelids flutter. _That is divine- and not replicated._   
Seven watched her expression carefully. “...Conducting experiments.”   
Janeway attempted to appear disinterested, even with the smell of coffee curling in her nostrils. She said dryly  “Experiments so far from astrometrics?.Well, far be it for me to stand in the way of scientific advancement.”

Seven’s lip twitched again. Nearly a smirk.

“If that is your opinion.... Will  you participate in a study?”

Cautiously, Janeway looked up at Seven, who wore a studiously blank expression.. _Definitely scheming._

The hot, hissing sound of steam issued from behind Seven, and Kathryn finally identified it. _A percolator_ . It was almost  gut wrenching- it was that comforting. Kathryn suddenly remembered countless  lazy mornings with her mother, poring over the sunday paper and weekly puzzles, the percolator burbling away in the kitchen. It wasn’t the best,  the fanciest, or the most efficient way to brew. _But it suits me. How did she know that?_

 

  


“If it'll help further your goals.”  
“I believe it will. Yes.”

The way Seven said it, made Kathryn do a double take. Seven was observing her as if she really was going to begin taking notes. The intense interest made Janeway blush, and she had to resist squirming. She shifted, crossing her legs, and tried to seem unaffected. The interest was flattering, distracting if she actually wanted help with something.

“Good.”Janeway said, “How big a sample size are you working with exactly, what will you need from me?”  
Seven considered. “My focus group is… highly specialized.”   
Seven stepped away from the counter, and keyed something into the replicator. Then she was at the table, and for a moment Kathryn thought she was holding a dishcloth- but no, it was glossy- _silk- ?_   
“I will need to eliminate bias. Please, do not be alarmed. It is for science.” She extended her hands, and a strip of soft fabric dangled from her fingers. “Your consent of course, must be clearly stated.”   
Kathryn swallowed. “Of course. “ She felt her ears burn. “This is not what is meant by double blind you know.”   
Seven shot her a look, equal parts ice and fire, and Kathryn's blush intensified. “I am well aware.”   
“Ah. I see.”   
This time Seven did grin, and it was wolfish. “No, you wont.”   
Kathryn bit her lip, nodded curtly, and then she couldn’t see. Seven was gentle. The band was secured tightly, and with minimal effort..   


A clink.  A rustle, a scrape of the chair. Hot liquid into a porcilin cup _\- how could you know that Katie? You can’t see._

“Now,” Sevens voice was neutral and close, “The samples will be hot -”  
“What do you want me to do-”   
“I have not instructed you yet” she sounded stern, commanding. Then she patted Kathryn’s shoulder. “I will present you with three samples. You will smell them, and report your findings. I will take note. Then, you will pick one to taste.”   
“Only one?” Kathryn tried for a winning grin. Tilting her chin up towards Seven’s voice.

The hand on her shoulder slipped down, widening the neck of her robe. Her pulse quickened. It slid up her throat then, and cupped her chin.   
Breath across her lips.  “Only one.”   
“-I, uh, understand..”

  
Seven’s hand left her.  China clicked against china before her.

“Proceed.”  
Feeling only slightly aroused, and mostly foolish, Kathryn leaned forward. As she did so, she felt the faint brush of Seven’s fingers down her neck, a ghost of a touch. She inhaled sharply.

“-It smells good.”  
Seven made a faint noise of disapproval, and Kathryn tried again. “Sweet. Like…. Anise, or molasses. Dried fruits.”   
“Better.” Seven removed the cup, this time keeping a hand on the back of Kathryn’s neck, her thumb making a pleasant circle around a chronic knot in her shoulder.

“ And Again?”

Kathryn tried to lean back into her. “That's nice.”  
“The coffee or my fingers Kathryn?” Seven’s voice was soft against her ear, “This is for science. You must be precise.”

“The coffee?”  
“You haven’t smelled it yet.”   
“Mhm.”   
As before, when Janeway leaned forward, Seven slipped her hands down her neck, gentle, a skimming of her nails along the bones of her neck, then down across her collar bones. A dip into her clavicle. Lower.

“Its smells… rounder than the first. Smooth?” Kathryn sniffed the warm steam again, and tried not let Seven win whatever game she was playing. _She distracts me in Velocity, and I still haven’t lost that. This is no different._ “Like...stone fruit and pipe smoke.”   
Seven ran a finger tip down her throat again, and in the dark behind the blindfold and  Kathryn’s own gasp was loud in her ears. She could feel her cheeks burning.

“I was unaware that you had refined skills in this area.” 

 _She's so Clincial, detached. And I'm burning up._  
“I dont, not really. Its my mum.” It was true, “After she took a sommelier course. coffee was a natural progression.”

Seven didn’t answer. She cleared the cup, and set the last one down.

“Once more.”  
Kathryn waited to move forward for Seven to tease her again, but Seven’s touch didn’t come.. _Oh well. Getting greedy I suppose._ She sniffed. _Oh._   
“I like this one- it smells, like dark. Warm, like coca powder, or nuts.”   
  
From farther away. “Is it this one you wish to taste?”   
“Yes.”   
“Proceed. Do not finish it all at once.” She instructed, “ It is just before you, go slow. Describe it to me.”

 

Carefully, Kathryn reached forward, finding the edges of the cup with her fingertips and cradling the warm surface in her palms. She lifted it to her mouth.  
A rustle of fabric, _the table cloth?_ Something nudged her foot, pushed her slippers free. Kathryn moved to see, but of course, she couldn’t.   
“Seven?”   
No answer.   
_Very well then._ She took a sip. It was good, terribly good _. Seven must have programmed the damned beans herself, replicated it- coded it from scratch?,- must have read up on it first, studied-_   
A hand, Seven’s, she’d know it by touch alone, glided up the inside of her thigh.

 _Her breath on the back of my knee_ . She uncrossed her legs.  It didn’t make it any easier for her to think.   
“Uhm.”

 _Its for science._  Kathryn swallowed. The coffee was rich, it coated her tongue. Slightly bitter, it was black, no sugar, the way she liked it. A dark roast, from the oil on the roof of her mouth.  “Its-”   


Seven’s mouth made contact with her thigh, and Kathryn stopped mid sentence, her muscles tensing.

Seven’s mouth disappeared.   
“Oh no- You must do better than that.”

Flustered, she managed to say ,“Somehow this isn’t what I thought you meant by experiment.”

  
Then Seven's mouth was back and she could feel those lips curve into a smile, almost feel the sound of her laugh, “ Kaitie Dear, we often experiment in your quarters. What makes this so different?”

  
Her insides dropped, bottomed out and her white hot flush burned down her chest. Seven’s thumbs pressed into the arch of one of her feet, and Kathryn let out a shallow groan.

“No-nothing, I suppose.”  
“I agree. Try again, wont you…. my good girl..”   
Kathryn would have complained, but it rivaled the urge to comply. She wanted very badly for Seven to call her that again.   _To call me, her ‘ Very Good Katie Dear"._ That would be best. She tried to marshal her thoughts.

“It tastes like… A dark roast. Not burnt though- medium- maybe second crack.”   
Janeway felt her robe sliding, it was undone. She heard the sound of the cord hit the worn carpet. Cool air against her skin

 

“Acceptable. Go on.”  
  
“So- a french roast? It’s not too acidic.”

Her knees were nudged further apart. Her mouth was dry. _Why does not being able to see make this so erotic?_ It was unbearable, embarrassing…. And in the dark, it only made her want  more.

 

“Drink again....”

Fractal Patterns of touch along her outer thighs, a puff of warm breath against her skin.  
Kathryn’s hands tightened reflexively around the cup. _She’s going to kill me. With coffee, and a blind fold, she’ll kill me._ Kathryn’ reflected briefly, that actually,  Seven had barely touched her at all. The thought made it worse. _Makes it better.._   
  
She took another sip. Swallowed quickly, moaning though her nose, as Seven’s blunt nails skimmed down her caves, cradled her heels.

Kisses on the delicate skin, a hair’s breadth away from where she wanted it most.

“Its-” Kathryn sighed, and Seven stilled. She hurried to answer, to earn that touch again. “The nuts- hazelnut. Bitter, but not burnt. Almost----like dark chocolate.”  
  
“Very good Katie.”   
Seven kissed her, there, _finally there_ , her mouth and chin pressing just right, and her tongue-   
                                         That tongue-- Kathryn tried to move forward was going to set the cup aside, but then-   
“Nooo” it was almost a drawl. “ Relax. Enjoy your drink.”  Seven punctuated her words with a slight shift in posture. The introduction of her fingers, “And I’ll enjoy mine.”   


Kathryn wasn’t sure what to do witherself- _You will submit, you stupid idiot. Christ Katie. Sweet god above, that is_ Good.

“Yes.”  
“Yes what?”   
“Yes Ma’am.”   
Seven groaned against Kathryn’s sex, her tongue just barely touching her clit, a fluttering circle of motion.

 

Kathryn tried to concentrate- it was strange. A confusion of senses. Was the coffee on her tongue hot, or was it Seven’s tongue on her sex that was hot? The taste of the coffee as she rolled in her mouth, was dark and rich and she confused it with the roll of Seven’s fingers inside of her.  
She swallowed, she wouldn’t choke, she wouldn’t leave that report for some ensign to write up. Or Tuvok. _Yes, sorry, I died because I found out I had more kinks than I know what to do with- sorry about that._   
  
Kathryn set the cup down, slammed it- as Seven’s fingers, two now, curled _just_ so.

Seven moaned again, and the sound was almost as loud as Kathryn's own labored breathing.  
“Do you like it?”   
“Yes- yes, I like it very--- very much.”   
Another sound of wet satisfaction against her skin. Kathryn gripped the table. She wanted badly to burrow her fingers into Seven’s hair, to buck her hips against her mouth. To pull Seven up by her hair and kiss her senseless. Maybe spread her out of the table and-

“Did you drink it all?”  
Janeway's  response was a  labored gasp, “Yes”   
“Mhm. I haven’t, not yet.”

Seven suddenly pulled her hips forward to the edge of the seat, a knee thrown over her shoulder. Kathryn’s head hit the back of her chair. She didn’t care. She tightened her legs around Seven, one nearly around her waist, the heel of the other digging into her back.  
“Please.”

“Please what?”  
Kathryn’s knuckles were white on the table. Her world had narrowed down to only Seven’s touch, and the sound of their coupling. The smell of sex, and coffee and Seven’s perfume.   
“Please,” Kathryn’ ground out from between her teeth, “ may I touch you?”   
Sharp, breathes “Yes. Now.”   
Kathryn held her close, scraped her fingers against Seven's scalp, down her neck, wrapping her silk hair around her fist.   
“That’s it, Kaitie Dear, almost-”   
“Shut up- no- dont, Seven, yes dont stop- please, yes that's-”   


 

She wasn’t sure if she’d blacked out, or if it was just the blindfold. All she could hear was Seven laughing faintly.  
Kathryn tugged limply at her. “Darling, please, let me kiss you.”   
“Dont you want me to remove the blindfold?”   
“I cant tell if my eyes are even open Seven. Please.”   
Seven relented, slid beneath Kathryn on the kitchen chair.   
Kathryn kissed her, her jaw, her lips the bridge of her nose, her eyelids. "Thank you. I love you."  She caught her breath. “But you're evil, you know that?"   
“You have said so, yes."  
Kathryn kissed Seven's earth, her throat, her mouth again. "“What was that for? Lovely as it was?”   
Seven wrapped her arms around her, tucking the robe back up. “You expressed feelings of isolation last night. I wanted you to feel close to me.”   
“I do.”   
A whisper of fabric. The blindfold fell away.

Seven’s expression was insufferably smug. “You called me Ma’am.”

Kathryn groaned and hid her face in Seven’s neck She mumbled. “Did it bother you?”

  
It wasn’t something they had ever talked about, not directly, but Seven was viciously observant. She would have noticed how Kathryn responded to the use of her pet name. Still, Kathryn knew she should ask.   
Seven shifted her in her lap.

“No. It was endearing. I took away your sight. I made myself the only thing you could perceive. It was incredibly satisfying for me.  I took selfish pleasure in that.”   
“I’m sure you did.” Kathryn grumbled.   
Seven caught  the thread of her embarrassment. She pulled back a measure,  ducked her head, so Kathryn had to look at her “you told me to shut up. Just before you climaxed.”   
Kathryn closed her eyes.   
“Give me back the blindfold. I'm going to go die now."  
Seven laughed. “I object to that. Besides…” She tilted Kathryn’s chin up, kissed her again, “You wouldn’t kill yourself now. You were expected on the bridge 3.8 minuetes ago."

  
Kathryn jumped up, nearly tripped on her weak legs, “You are a _wicked_ woman.”   
Seven caught her, kissing her again.  And again, until desire pooled in her stomach. "Yes." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been away a bit. I'm getting ready for a big international move for work, and the stress is eating at me... however, this idea just wouldn't let me go. I hope you like it :)  
> As always, let me know what you think, and if you have some interesting ideas for more happenings in this series, let me know.  
> ~ Q <3


End file.
